This Time Around
by Berbilicious
Summary: Ron and Hermione are meant for each other - but what happens when one of them bails on the other? How do they deal when their hearts long for the other? To find out more, please R&R! PG-13 for mild sexual content and mild language.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The characters in this story are the creations of the great writer, J.K. Rowling. Some of the info that is used is found in the Harry Potter novels by Rowling, for instance, Ron becoming a Prefect. The only thing that belongs to me as the writer is the actual scenes the characters go through. The story starts in the characters 7th year, which makes them 17 years old, 1997. Just imply during the prologue, Ron and Hermione have been going out. Many thanks for my partners in crime for helping me get on a running start – the great fanfiction writers hfan2002 and Kara Black. _

* * *

_**This Time Around**_

****

**Prologue:**

"Man, I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts, Harry. I still remember our first day on the train together."  
  
"I can't imagine how fast seven years has gone by and now we're done."  
  
Ron and Harry carefully packed their trunks with all their clothes and belongings they accumulated over the years. Harry on his side of the room, with his black hair still tousled, shirtsleeves rolled up, and tie loosened, was packing his fire bolt into his trunk when he noticed Ron was looking at something in his hands that looked rather small. Harry didn't think much of it and continued to fit his Firebolt into his trunk.

A few minutes passed and a knock came upon their door. Hermione's face poked through the opened door, her brown hair in waves and a black hat sat upon her head. She had her black robe on and a pin jangled near her breast with gold letters that said 'Prefect'.

"You boys better get ready; we're almost ready to head down to the Great Hall."

"Ok Hermione, we'll be there." Harry said.

Hermione smiled, closed the door and continued her rounds.

"You almost ready there Ron?"

"Er yeah. Hey Harry, do you think I should do it?" Ron turned around to face Harry.

Harry contorted his face and said, "Do what?"  
  
"Ask her?"  
  
"Ask who?" Ron looked up from the object in his hand and smiled at Harry's question. "Who? Hermione?" Harry questioned, glancing at the door, though it was shut. "Ask her what?"  
  
"If I should marry her." Ron looked back at his hands.  
  
"Don't you need a ring for that?"  
  
Ron held up his thumb and index finger and in between sat a golden, antique ring with a red gem on top. "It's a family heirloom; the prefect in the family gets it and passes it on to the next prefect whoever it may be. Percy finally gave it to me this year. You know how he was our 5th year. He didn't think I was 'worthy' until this late summer, said I'd finally matured." Ron gave a funny face as if it was some sort of a joke and continued, "Anyway, I'm going to use it till I save enough money." He looked down, sheepishly, "My mum doesn't know yet."

Not listening to his final statement, Harry bopped his mate on the shoulder, "Ron, that's brilliant! When are you going to do it mate?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. Should I do it before the feast or after?"

"Er – "

Another knock came to the door.

"Come on Harry and Ron, we're meeting in the common room," an impatient voice rang through the door.  
  
"Ok, Hermione!" Harry shouted back. "Er, Ron," he whispered. "We better get ready."

Harry moved towards his bed, unrolled his sleeves, tightened his tie and slipped on his robe. Ron in the meantime slipped the Prefect ring into his pant pocket, slid on his rugged robe and tie. The duo then closed their trunks and left the room, down the stairs into the common room to find no one there.

Ron and Harry walked out of the portrait and into the corridors toward the great hall. Harry met up with Ginny and went into the Hall. Just before Ron himself entered, he saw Hermione go down the corridor to the girls' bathroom and decided to stand back and wait for her. No sooner had he sat on the stair case, the Great Hall doors closed and he heard the muffled sound of Dumbledore's voice filter through the huge oak doors.

A few minutes passed when Ron noticed Hermione heading towards the doors. He quickly stood up and started heading towards her.

"Hermione," He called. "Wait up!"

Hermione turned around, her hair spun back behind her, free of her hat. "You're mighty late Ron." She smiled.

Ron awkwardly brushed through his hair with his hand. "Listen Hermione, I've got something to say before we head in." Ron grabbed Hermione's hat out of her hands and set it on the floor. As he did so, he also got the ring out of his pant pocket and went down on one knee. "Er . . . Hermione Granger? Er . . ." He brushed through his red hair yet again. "Will you marry me?"

Full of shock and trying to process what had just happened, Hermione just stood there, lost for words, staring at Ron.

Ron looked awkwardly down at the wooden floor, turning the color of his hair.

"Er . . . uh . . . you don't . . . er . . . uh er . . ."

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, yes! Of course I will!"

Ron slipped on the antique ring on Hermione's finger as she bent down to hug him and gently, but passionately, lift him off the floor.

Hermione pulled Ron closer and kissed him. Ron found his left hand going around her neck and the other finding its' way into her robes and finally resting on her thigh under her skirt as Hermione slightly lifted her leg.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Gryffindor had won the house cup for the seventh year in a row and everyone was celebrating; well, everyone, except for Draco and his loyalties, i.e. the rest of Slytherin house.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This disgusts me. Seven years in a bloody row, only to have Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood take it away from us every time." He growled out. "How the Mudblood and Weasley ever became Prefects is beyond me. In addition, the filthy Mudblood, head girl! It was a rotten year being head boy with that." Draco added completely disgusted. As he finished with his orders to his henchmen, he started standing up. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

The trio stood up and headed towards the great doors. Crabbe and Goyle were in front and Draco in back. The two henchmen grabbed for the handles and opened the doors to reveal to the whole hall, Ron and Hermione passionately kissing with the ring glinting in the starlight from the enchanted ceiling.

* * *

The hall fell into dead silence and Draco's gang immediately froze. Hermione slowly lowered her leg, as her and Ron's head turned toward everyone. Hermione quietly laughed as Ron's ears turned bright red. As they held hands, they walked quickly to their regular spots to join their classmates.

"Well, I see a few events have happened outside these festivities." Dumbledore announced, getting everyone's attention. "However, the feast still continues." With the wave of his arms, the gold dessert plates filled with delicious cake, and the hall filled with noise once more as if nothing had ever even disturbed the feast in the first place.


	2. Chapter One: The Wedding

_**This Time Around**_

**Chapter 1**

****

****

** The Wedding**

A month after they graduated, Ron and Hermione decided to get married. Voldemort's army was growing and any time soon, the war would break out. They chose to get it done quickly to get it out of the way, and not have to worry about the war ruining their chance.

Ron was in the groom's room, his mum and dad's room, getting ready. Harry, the best man, helped him put on his boutonniere, as Ron kept ruffling his hair, turning his head to get different views.

"Would you stop it mate! I'm going to poke you with the pin if you don't stop playing with your hair!" Ron looked down at Harry. "Seriously Ron."

Ron gave a long, deep sigh as Harry finally got the single pink flower of his boutonniere pinned on to his white, button down shirt.

"You know Harry; I don't think I can do this."

Harry looked up from the flower and stared at Ron intensely. "What? Ron you thought of this! You gave her the ring and your entire Weasley family is out there, or _will_ be out there, waiting for Hermione _and_ you. You even got Percy to come. You can't back out now Ron." Harry turned to the wobbly, old oak dressing table in Ron's mum and dad's room to pick out one of the black, cotton ties.

"I guess you're right Harry, but I'm worried what's going to happen when you and Vo-" Ron paused forcing the word to come out. "Vol-Voldemort, begin the, you know, war." Ron took the tie from Harry's hand, draped it over his neck, and began the task of tying it.

Harry stood behind him in the mirror and made eye contact with him. "Don't you worry about that Ron." He said sternly. Ron froze at what he was doing. "This is between Voldemort and me. No one needs to worry about it. It's not as if it's going to last five years. So get married Ron and don't worry." Harry gave a big smile. It reflected off the mirror onto Ron's face. Ron finished tying his tie when Hermione's mother ran into the room.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione! That's beautiful!" Ginny gasped as she helped zip Hermione up into her simple wedding dress, a straight cut, cream dress with a ruffled scoop neck and no sleeves. Hermione turned around to face Ginny as well as to see herself in Ginny's mirror. She didn't say anything but continually flatten her dress on her body. Ginny went to grab the pearl necklace off her dresser to put it on Hermione.

As she got behind her, she said, "You know Hermione –"

Just then, Hermione turned quickly around to stare Ginny in her green eyes with a frantic look plastered on her face. "Ginny, I can't do this!"

"What do you mean, you can't do this?" Ginny's face became flustered with red as bright as her hair. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ginny, I'm terribly sorry. I just can't do this." Hermione tugged at the sides of her dress, and flattened it out again. "I don't think I can handle it."

Ginny dropped the pearls on the wooden floor in distraught. "Hermione, your family and my family will help you." She firmly placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Ron loves you, you love him! - - - Don't you?" She pleaded.

Hermione reached up to her bare shoulders where Ginny's delicate hands laid, picked them up, and gently placed them at Ginny's side. She looked intensely into her eyes, opened her mouth slightly, but no sound came out, when there was a knock on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Hermione?! It's your mother, may I come in?"

Hermione and Ginny both looked at the door.

Outside the old wooden door, her mother grabbed the dull, silver handle. Just as she turned it, she heard a loud CRACK. She flew through the door to see Ginny standing there with a look of awestruck on her face. Mrs. Granger turned around and darted for the Weasley's room. She burst into the room to find Ron just finishing to tie his tie. They both turned to see Hermione's frantic mother.

"Hermione's gone!" She gasped out in despair.

Ron and Harry both looked at each other in stunned shock.

* * *

Ron darted out of the room, down the old stairs, out the Burrow. He ran back behind the house where he saw his whole family and Hermione's dad mingling and waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. Ron easily spotted his mother near the punch table and snuck up to the table un-noticed.

"Mum, Hermione's gone."

"Oh, there you are Ron. Are you ready? Your dad can cue the instruments and I'll walk you down, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said with a warming heart.

"No, mum . . ." Ron grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione is gone." Unexpectedly, Ron broke down crying.

Mrs. Weasley's cheery face sunk. "Oh dear."


	3. Chapter Two: WWII

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I would like to thank again, fanfiction writer hfan2002 for her help with this chapter. She gave me major ideas on how to start it off – Thanks Aimee! And a thank you to all my reviewers so far for giving constructive compliments._

* * *

_This Time Around_

**Chapter 2**

** Wizard War II**

After that day, things appeared to get worse. Voldemort gained more power as the second war reared its ugly head. Families began to split apart as sides were chosen. Lycanthropes, conned by Voldemort's promise to find a cure, went mainly with him, while others still thought there was a nobler cause.

Pure bloods, felt their blood boil, as children chose to go with or against their family values that had been pounded into their head since they had been born. And Muggles were left to their business, not being aware of anything happening around them.

For the rest? Day after day, Voldemort sent out 2 to 3 Dementors and Death Eaters to homes that were complete to find followers. If they declined, the Dementor would cause their biggest fear and drain their soul. Home after home became empty of happy faces. Day after day, the Order tried to build up their force.

The Order grew larger of those who believed differently of Voldemort's plan and those who escaped before the Dementors came to do His dirty work. The Order of the Phoenix was able to gain most members before the Dementors, but they weren't fast enough. Voldemort gained not only the Werewolves, but also the Vampires, Banshees, and even Trolls. As dumb as they may seem, to Voldemort, they were still numbers and powerful.

It took two years to divide all the Wizards and Witches; two years for the wizardry side to dwindle down the Dementors side and the Dementors to do the same to the other side.

By the end of the fourth year, it got down to the original Order of Phoenix and Voldemort's original group of followers. Over half of the new joiners to the Order backed down half way through and safely hid at Grimmauld place.

The followers of Voldedmort were not so lucky. Those who wanted to quit were either killed or found soulless. As His army dwindled, he took over himself and called for Harry.

* * *

As the fourth year started to die, a new year began and an epic winner was about to be announced.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"You know you're not powerful enough to defeat me." A large voice boomed from a great skull in the sky, with a snake weaved through the mouth. "My faithful followers give me more power than you'll ever dream of!"

"I've waited too long for this!" Harry gasped out. He brought all the air he had into his lungs. "Expecto – Patronuuuuuum!" A white stag gleamed out of Harry's wand and rampaged the Dementors and Death Eaters as far back as Norway. The Order stopped and froze, their wands at the ready. Voldemort's guard went down for the power had left him, and Harry took this as his opportune moment. He shouted at the top of his lungs, wand extended, "AVADRA KE – DAVRA!"

A beam of bright green light shot out of Harry's wand, which shot him back to slump on the ground with force and knocked him out. The green beam engulfed the skull in the sky and exploded out in a huge sphere, then quickly retracted back into the skull and condensed in on itself. All that was left was a small cloud of green dust in the night sky. The next time Harry would wake up would be five months later at St. Mungos, with Ron at his side, winded.

* * *

Harry bolted upright, gasping a big breath of air. He looked around in his blurred world to find his glasses. As he put on his glasses, he blinked a few times till everything focused. He noticed Ron sitting next to his bed.

"May 28th, 2002 – 1:38 p.m." Ron rambled off without being asked.

Harry looked around, trying to comprehend the news.

"What?"  
  
"Harry, you've been in a, sort of, coma or trance for the past five months. The doctors told me you'd probably wake up shortly."   
  
"Where am I?"

"At St. Mungos, Mr. Potter." A figure in the doorway said.

"You blacked out Harry, after you diminished Voldemort." Ron added.

"I what? No, no, wait ---- then that wasn't a dream? I er – I must have relived the whole war from beginning to end . . . as a dream? . . ."

"That explains the five months then; if you relived it as a dream. Lie back." The figure that was once at the doorway was a rather petite woman around her mid thirties. She started checking Harry for anything unusual. "Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue. Sit up – breathe deeply." She ran through the list of check ups as if it were nothing. The woman left the room with her clipboard.

"Harry, you know you've scared Ginny these past months. What was going on in there?"

Harry rubbed his forehead, "I don't know, but I have a bloody headache and my scar is burning. It didn't feel like a dream though. It was so real. It was the war all over again. From what that lady just said, I think every month was a year. I saw everything."

"Did you see what happened after you defeated Voldemort?"

"No, that's when I woke up."

"You wiped out half the muggles in a five mile radius and if it weren't for the Order's shield they, would have been wiped out too."

Harry slumped back against the headboard and stared ahead. He couldn't believe he caused that much damage.

"Mr. Potter? It's time for your session." The petite woman returned.

"My session?" Harry looked at Ron.

"You may come along too Mr. Weasley. It will be better for him. Come along Mr. Potter, your clothes are at the end of the bed."

Harry took his freshly washed clothes to the hospital bedroom's bathroom and changed. When he came out, he handed his hospital clothes to the woman and walked with Ron down the plain corridor.


	4. Chapter Three: Reacquaintence

**_This Time Around  
_Chapter 3**

** Re-acquaintance **

"Mr. Potter, you need to talk about it."

"No I don't!" He said rather agitated in the beige colored therapy room.

"Mr. Weasley, please tell Mr. Potter that he needs to talk about it."

"Harry, you need to talk about it." Ron said offhandedly.

Harry slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "No, I don't think I need to talk about it."

"Harry –"

"Ron, no! All I did was kill Voldemort. That's it! The prophecy was filled, that's it, no more! Ron, let's go."

"Harry, you need to talk about it. I know when I told you about the muggles, you didn't like that too much. Just talk."

Harry turned his head towards Ron. "Ron – I don't think I need to talk. Now . . . let's . . . go!" Ron didn't move a muscle. "Ron –"

"Well, I see then, this, er, session is over." The lady behind the desk said, busying herself with putting away papers.

"See! Ron! Let's go."

As Ron and Harry stormed out of the hospital, Harry noticed a newspaper being read by some wizard on the street. He could just see the first page of the _Daily Prophet_. On it, he saw the picture of an about 22 year – old girl with brown hair, showing off her book collection. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry. He quickly read the title – **Arithmency Writer at Flourish and Blotts**. Ron not paying attention to anything, did not notice the paper, solemnly saying, "You should've talked Harry."

"Shut up Ron . . . hey, I didn't happen to blow anything up in Diagon Alley, did I?"

Ron looked up from his feet, kicking a loose rock. "No, I don't think so. See Harry, Diagon Alley is connected to Hogwarts, and well, like that muggle shield they have on Hogwarts, they had another shield put on to block out the war. Hogsmead and Diagon Alley were all part of that shield."

"Really?" Harry pondered. "Say Ron, let's go to Flourish and Blotts --- "

"Flourish and Blotts? Harry! Are you feeling ok? You've been knocked out for bloody five months, and here you are wanting to go to a bookstore. Why not someplace wicked cool like Zonko's or Weasley Wizard Weases? At least we could do something fun, like the good old days."

"I know that Ron. But I heard there's some Arithmancy writer that is going to be there. And I thought we'd go and check it out or something."

"The last time we went to one of those was for Gilderoy Lockhart's mess. And what a joy that was." Ron noticeably rolled his eyes.

"Ron, that was for your mother. Besides, she's a new writer, and I have a feeling I know her from somewhere."

"How do you do that? You've been fighting a war for the past five years, then knocked out cold for five months!"

Harry put is hands up in surrender, "I don't know Ron! I just know her from somewhere okay?!"

"Okay, gees!"

They continued walking, and Ron found a new rock to kick down the sidewalk.

After a half an hour, they found themselves in London. The boys found a green door and went in. Inside, was a pub, where everyone greeted Harry with a cheery, humble, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter."

They weaved their way through another door to see a familiar brick wall. Ron took out his wand and tapped the certain bricks. That moment, the bricks opened up to the bustling noise of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger, over here!"

The young girl looked up from her signing and smiled, to receive a blinding flash caused by a light bulb of a camera.

"Miss Granger!" she turned her head to see a rather young man holding a notebook and pen. On his cap read, _"The Daily Prophet"_. Realizing he had gotten her attention, he asked, "How does it feel to have three best selling book on Arithmancy? And then land on the number one book needed on the Hogwarts Books Needed list?"

"I feel very grateful for it. It's amazing how well it's going. I hope to make Arithmancy one of every child's favorite courses held at Hogwarts."

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!"

All throughout the day, her name was called, ether by a news reporter or someone wanting an autograph in their newly bought book; whether it is for Arithmancy for Life – Year 1 or Arithmancy: Life Further – Year 2, Miss Granger always signed a book with a smile plastered on her face, and the words, "Good luck with Arithmancy, and enjoy!"

When three o'clock rolled around, the crowd lessened and lessened. For the first time that day, she could see through the window. She saw two boys, around her age having a full-blown argument.

One had jet, black hair, and the other bright red. She focused on them, then saw the black haired boy lock eyes with her.

* * *

"Ron! Damn it! We're going in there!"

"Why the bloody 'ell would we go into a bookstore? Why not the broom shop, or anything _besides _books!"

"Bloody hell – Ron – I've been gone for five months, maybe, just maybe, there's some news in there that interests me! Or, I would like to see that Arithmancy writer!"

"Arithmancy, shlimancy! We're not in Hogwarts anymore, we – don't – need it!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Harry relieved a big sigh and looked in the window of Flourish and Blotts, and locked eyes with the girl he saw on the _Daily Prophet_.

* * *

Miss Granger noticed that the red haired boy looked very familiar, and made her feel very uncomfortable, so she quickly started to pack the books around her, trying to make herself look busy, when she heard the bell above the door ring.

* * *

Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Alright Harry! If you want to go in so badly, we'll go in. Gees! You don't need to stare in the window for me to get the point."

Harry blinked a couple of times getting out of his trance. The two men headed into the big wooden door.

Harry noticed the girl in the back, packing away her books. He left Ron to mosey around the store. He squeezed his way through the less dense crowd. He then slapped his hands on the table, leaned over and looked into the writer's face.

* * *

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry smiled and lifted his black bangs to reveal the scar on his forehead.

"Oh my god! It is you!" She dropped the books she was packing back on the desk.

Harry picked one of them up and inspected the review page. "So you're known as 'Miss Hermione Granger' now? 'Famous writer of three Arithmancy books.' 'Best yet!' Looks like the critics adore you!" Harry placed the book down on the desk.

"Harry? Would you like one? For free? You can give it to Ginny if you don't want it. I know she was interested in it while she was at Hogwarts."

Hermione grabbed a free book, signed it and wrote her signature message with a little something added. "That's to keep in touch." As she handed the book to Harry, he slipped her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll tell Ginny you said hi.

"Thanks Harry. So long."

* * *

Harry mingled his way back through the crowd and found Ron actually reading a book about Transfiguration. When Ron noticed Harry, he put it away.

"Oh, no Harry!" he said with disgust. "Did you get a bloody book from that Arithmancy writer?"

"Yes Ron, I did."

"Can we leave now?"

"Whatever."

They left the shop making the bell above the door jingle.


	5. Chapter Four: Awkward Situation

_**This Time Around**_

**Chapter 4**

**Awkward Situations**

By the time they got out of Diagon Alley, walking back on the cold concrete of London, the clock tower chimed 5 o'clock p.m.

'She should be home by now.' Harry thought to himself. "Hey Ron."

"Hmmm?"

"I forgot, you're suppose to call someone."

"Why?" Ron looked at Harry as if he didn't know him.

"Here's the number." He took out a napkin with a number on it.

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked.

"I wrote it down on a napkin, while you went to go get a butterbeer."

Ron gave Harry an unsure look. Harry reassured him. "It's someone you know."

"It's not that psycho Arithmancy lady, is it? Because if it is, I do not know her, at all."

"Don't worry, you'll know this person."

Harry and Ron walked one more block and saw a red telephone booth.

Ron looked over at Harry, "You mean I have to use on of them felly-tones?"

"Yes Ron. This one you have to put money in, don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Ron walked into the booth, dumbfounded.

"Pick up the phone Ron."

A light of knowledge shined in his eyes and he turned around. He quickly punched in the numbers of the phone number held in his hand. Harry was about to pull out 40 pence, when he heard Ron complain.

"Harry, some person is telling me to enter money."

"Yes Ron I know. This is a pay phone; you have to put money in it."

Ron gave Harry stupefied look of disbelief. "Man, muggles are weird."

"Here, let me take care of it.

Harry bumped Ron out of the way of the red phone box. He place in the 40 pence and dialed the number he found in his book.

"Ok Ron, it's ringing. Now remember . . . don't shout."

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ron shouted into the phone after Harry handed it to him.

"Ron, I told you not to shout!"

"HELLO!?"

"Ron!"

Ron looked over his shoulder and mouthed sorry.

* * *

"Er, Hello." Ron said in a normal tone.

"Hi."

"Who's this?" he asked.

"You called me!"

"I know, but I don't know who this is!" Ron replied flustered.

"So, wait, let me get this straight; you called me and you don't even know who you called? - - - Who are you?" the person on the other end asked.

"I'm Ron – er no, who are you!"

A big sigh was released into his ear. "I'm Miss Hermione Granger, writer of the three top selling Arithmancy books. Now, who are you?"

A dead silence was followed by both ends. Ron looked over to Harry, pointing at the black phone, bewildered. Harry nodded and lifted up his book to show Ron the front and back of the book. On the front read gold letters, Arithmancy: Year One by Miss Hermione Granger. On the back of the book, was a picture of a young woman, with long brown wavy hair, holding her wand and smiling.

Ron in disbelief dropped his arms down to his thighs, bent his knees, looked up in the booth, and made a disgruntled noise. "Uggghh."

"Uh, Hello? Anyone there?" Hermione's voice rang through the phone. "Who is this?"

Ron reluctantly places the phone back up to his ear.

"Er, hi, I'm Ronald Weasley."

On the other end, it was Hermione's turn to be silent. But it wasn't as long as Ron's.

"Oh, hey – Ron – it's nice to talk to you. Haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Er, yeah, I know. Hear you've been doing pretty well, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. And how have you been?"

"I'm, er, okay. Well, I got to go."

"Well, uh, okay. I have to too. Bye."

* * *

Ron slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned to face Harry with an evil look. "Very funny Harry, very funny. Where did you think that was going to lead to?"

Harry looked up from his book.

Ron was showing his Weasley temper, "Harry, that was not cool. Don't _ever_ do . . . I can't believe!! . . . why . . . what . . . where in the world! . . . Ugh . . . Harry, I swear – you . . . you arsehole!!. . . WHY!!!"


	6. Chapter Five: Loves Him, Loves Him Not

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The big sections of italicization of this story, are based off of the artwork done by Marta at I looked at the picture/s and created what might have been going on at the time. Props to Marta – the great HP fan art artist!!

* * *

_

_**This Time Around**_

**Chapter 5  
  
**

** Loves Him, Loves Him Not**

After the phone call she received the previous night, Hermione went to bed, trying to convince her self she does not love Ron. When she woke up in the morning, she went to her closet to check her coat pocket to find the slip of paper Harry handed to her in Flourish and Blots. She found it to be his phone number. After a shower and change of clean clothes, she called him.

"Uhhh, hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone, obviously he just woke up.  
"Harry, I need to talk to you."

Hermione could almost hear him wake up instantly, "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes Harry, it is. Why did you give Ron my number?" she scolded him.

"Oh shove off Hermione! When I saw you in Flourish and Blots, I knew you wanted to talk to Ron. – "

"No I didn't!!" She shot back defensively. _'I did.' _ She thought.

"Hermione, you know you did. You haven't seen him for five years and five months. Don't tell me you don't have anything to say to him!?"

Hermione thought some more, "No I don't . . . oh . . ." It dawned on her. 5 years and 5 months ago was her wedding day, the wedding she disapperated on.

"'Oh', is right Hermione. You two need to talk. Get together – something!"

Hermione was breathing heavily into her phone. Her mind became full of disbelief, running back and forth if she really wanted to call the man, she fell in love with.

"What would I say?"

"Hermione, I don't know. Call him, I mean Owl him, whatever. Meet somewhere. Talk face to face."

"But Ron . . . I mean Harry –"

Harry smirked into his phone. "See, you can't take your mind off of him."

"Harry, you don't understand, I can't love Ron again, and besides, he has the Weasley temper."

"Other than that, you can actually love him? You love him Hermione. Owl him why don't you. I'm trying to get some bloody sleep."

"It's ten o'clock Harry."

She heard a huge sigh. "Right, Hermione. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Hermione hung the phone on the receiver. What was she to do now? She can't let Ron know she still loves him, more or less long for him. Ron would go ballistic on her. He would start throwing questions at her about why she left him at the alter. Her conscious heart told her to owl Ron Weasley, while her mind told her no.

She pulled the slip of paper off her apartment counter. She looked at it again. There was an address sloppily written down on the piece of paper.

* * *

_ "Ro-on, stooop!" Hermione laughed as Ron blew gently into her ear._

_ "Relax, Mione. No one will come in here."_

_ "We did."_

_ "Shhhh," Ron said, placing a finger on her lips._

_ Ron and Hermione sat on one of the maroon velvet lined common room couches. Hermione's back up against one arm and Ron right beside her. His left hand flowed up her body, pushing back the brown curls from her face, and gently laid his hand on her warm neck. As his right hand interlocked with hers._

_ His face leaned in closer and the touch of his soft lips outlined the right side of her face, down her neck. Ron's right hand escaped from the interlocking hold and loosened the Gryffindor tie around his Hermione's neck. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of her white cotton shirt, and placed his cool hand on her warm chest._

_ His lips traveled back up her neck to underneath her delicate chin._

_ Hermione's brown eyes were closed, thinking of no one else she'd rather be with. Her right hand found its way going around Ronald's back, pulling him closer. This making his wet lips find hers, longing for their touch. They touched on and off, until his smooth tongue tickled her bright pink lips, asking for acceptance. She opened her lips just enough, and the kiss was locked; both eyes closed, neither daring to open and lose the sensation each one felt. _

_Ron's hand playing softly with her hair, and Hermione's hand holding on around his back to his strong shoulder, never wanting to let go of this moment, the man she is meant to be with._

* * *

Looking at the piece of paper, she kept telling herself. '_I don't love him. What is Harry thinking? I'm just going to owl him. No, I'm not going to do it._'

The address on the paper was obviously Ron's. She could do three things with it; One, owl him; Two, flew him; or Three, burn it in her fireplace.

"Bloody hell, what am I going to do with this?"

She went to her fireplace, started a flame, and reached up to the wooden mantel, to grab for the ceramic container of flew powder. She brought it down and looked inside, grabbed a handful and threw it in, saying the address clearly. The flame burst, then turned an emerald green. She reached over to the metal wood poker, tested the green flame. The end of the poker disappeared into the flame. She knew the flame was ready.

She pulled the poker out and placed it next to her. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears, preparing for the journey. She took a deep breath and stuck her head in. All colors she knew swirled together, and felt herself speeding through a tunnel, until she felt her head stop.

She looked around, everything looked like Ron, cluttered and food everywhere. "Eh," Hermione shuddered.

Then she saw him. A rather tall boy with shaggy red hair walked out from what looked like a bathroom, into the living room. The boy rubbed his eyes and looked into the fireplace.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron practically jumped back two feet. Then he quickly walked over to the fireplace with Hermione's head sticking through. "What the hell are you doing! Get out of my fireplace!"

"Ron, just listen –"

"No, I'm not going to just listen. I'm going to completely ignore you, and hope to bloody god that you leave!"

"Ron, just –"

"Hermione, leave! How dare you try to talk to me! To bloody hell with y.. –" The green flame disappeared from his apartment.

Hermione pulled her head out of the flame.

"Well, it's settled. I don't need that. No . . . not going to try. It's not worth it . . ."

She stood up brushing her self off. She picked up the piece of paper off the floor, looked at it, then threw it into the flameless ashes.

* * *

_Hermione walked into the boys' room. Ron was sitting on his bed, pillows strewn about him, working 'hard' on his potions essay. Hearing the door snap close, he looked up. _

_"Hermione! What are you doing in here?" he quickly packed away his parchment, quill and book on his trunk, next to his bed. "You can't be –"_

_Hermione's back was plastered up against the door, her hands at her sides, palms against the cold wood. Her eyes were intensely locked with Ron's green eyes. She slowly moved her hands up the door, her right hand finding the lock, click, then finding their way to her tie. She pulled it down, so it hung loosely, and unbuttoned the first two buttons. _

_"Hermione . . . you aren't . . . what . . ."_

_Hermione just stared intensely, walking quicker to him. She came to the side of his bed and pushed him down, so that way he was looking up into her eyes._

_"Why . . . I mean . . . some . . ."_

_She put her fingers on his lips, leaning in. Her left hand playing with his red locks, tracing down his face, resting on his beating chest; his right hand resting by her shoulder. Her face came in closer and closer, eyes closing, head tilting, and like magnets, their lips locked. _

_Hermione's brown locks fell, tickling Ron's forehead, falling closer to the bed. His left hand held on to her cheek, receiving the warmth. She gently pulled her lips away, disconnecting from the immense feeling. She rubbed her hand over his forehead, his eyes still closed, she made her slow break towards the door. Fixing her tie and shirt, she unlocked the wooden door, and left the room. _

* * *

As Hermione came from her trance, focused on the fireplace, she noticed an orange streak jump onto the counter.

"Crookshanks! Get off there! Come here kitty." She picked Crookshanks off the counter, and placed him on the floor.

She looked back on the counter, and there was the piece of paper with the address on it. Hermione turned her head toward the fireplace, and saw that the paper wasn't where she threw it, and then looked back at the address. She quickly took a piece of paper and started writing an Owl to Ron.

Ron 

Meet me at my house, front steps, at 6:15 p.m.

HaRRy


	7. Chapter Six: Hermione's Story

_**Disclaimer:** This is a major chapter of this story! I would like to thank all my people in choir who helped come up with the brightest ideas! Thank you Kelsey, Anne, Sarah and Aimee!!   
  
_**A Note to a Reviewer:  
**Shell: I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this story. Right now it's just writing it self, and however long it takes me to get it down on paper, that's how long it will be. I've even just recently come up with an idea starting their relationship in Hogwarts leading up to the proposal (the prologue). Thank you for reviewing!

_

* * *

_

_  
**This Time Around**_

**Chapter 6  
  
**

** Hermione's Story**

Hermione heard the clock tower chime once for quarter after six. She looked around by Harry's apartment steps looking for Ron.

_'Just like him, always late.' _ Hermione turned back around, and sat down on the stone steps, and there he was walking slowly to his destination. She took a deep breath to cool her nerves, stood up, and straightened her clothes, prepared.

Ron on the other hand got about 20 feet from the steps when he noticed Hermione. He walked quicker to her. When he saw her walking towards him, he just couldn't hold it in.

"You! What are you doing here?" he thrust a pointed finger at her.

"Ron, please, just –"

"Harry set this up, didn't he?" Ron looked up at one of the window that could have been Harry's. "Very funny Harry!"

Hermione held out her hands, trying to make him calm down. "Ron, please no! He didn't send you the note . . . I did."

Ron rolled his eyes, and exhaled heavily.

She knew he wasn't going to believe her if she didn't explain. "I _had_ to sign his name Ron. You wouldn't be here now if I didn't, you know that too. And I also know that you're mad at me."

Ron gave Hermione a long, hard look, "You bloody well know I'm bloody mad! Being the only Weasley –"

"Ron, please, not now. I have reservations at the Leaky Cauldron, just –" Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began to write something down. Out of spite, Ron reached for the pen to take the distraction from her, so he could yell at her. Just then, his world spun around him and everything came blurred together. He was jolted and came to an abrupt stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What the bloody hell was that? A port key?" He said stunned, looking at the pen held in Hermione's hands.

"Yes."

She grabbed for his arm, and dragged him into a crowded Cauldron. Right when they found a table near a window, and sat down, Ron blew.

"Hermione, not only did you hurt me, but you embarrassed me! I am the only, _only_ Weasley that has had their spouse-to-be disapperate on them."

"Ron, I'm sorry!"

"Why?" Ron slammed his fist on the table, "Why did you do that?"

Hermione looked away, "Because I was scared. I didn't know what to do. With Harry having to fight Voldemort, what was the relationship going to be like? With you becoming an Aura, standing by Harry's side, I was scared Ron. I mean, I was top of our class, and I guess I still wanted to see where that would get me."

"Well, Hermione," Ron said, "I was scared too, but you didn't see me run away. No, Harry talked me out of it, you . . . you just think of yourself and disapperate."

"Ron, I'm sorry!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Is that all you can say? 'I'm sorry'!?" Ron looked off into a shadowed corner. Calmly and bluntly, he said, "Where did you go?"

Hermione sighed, "I went to Bulgaria . . . to talk to Viktor."

"Viktor Krum! You left me for Viktor Krum!?" Ron stood up from his chair and furiously walked towards the window to lean on and rub his forehead.

"Ron, no! I went because I knew I could talk to him and make sense out of my life."

Ron looked back into her tear shined eyes, "So I caused a problem in your life that you had to go run to Viktor? Did you have fun with him then?"

Hermione's mouth dropped, and couldn't believe what she heard. "No! After I moved to Bulgaria, I looked for Viktor. I told him I needed to talk to him, because he was a good listener our fourth year. I told him what happened and he invited me to stay at his place for a while. That's when I heard the war started and he didn't want me to leave. So, I stayed there for a few years and started working on my Arithmancy books." She shifted in her chair, waiting for him to say something – anything.

He crossed his arms, his back leaning against the wall. "Why did you come back?"

Hermione went quiet, trying to think of her answer. She couldn't decide whether he could handle the truth or to tell him something he could.

"I don't know." She said, thinking contently on what exactly her motives for leaving had been. For now, they seemed so ridiculously miniscule and not to mention, somewhat of a mistake now that she was looking back at it, for the hindsight she had now. _'It felt like the right thing to do.'_

Ron just kept staring at her, think about her response, _"I don't know."_ "Hermione, how can you just sit there and say, 'I don't know'!" For the first time during their conversation, the Leaky Cauldron grew quiet to face a heated Ron and tear stained Hermione. "I _would_ have given my life for you! You _were_ all I had! But now, I'm not so sure, Hermione, if I ever _did_ love you!" A gasp came over the witnesses, as Ron stormed through the crowd and out the door, leaving Hermione alone.


	8. Chapter Seven: Hotly Tempered

_**This Time Around**_

**Chapter 7**

** Hotly Tempered**

"Harry, can you believe what she said! I can't believe what she said!" Ron's words were flying out of his mouth so fast; Harry didn't get a chance to say anything. Ron's hot temper showed so much he couldn't stay seated. "She left me – because -- she had – to make sense – of – her life!" he threw his hands up.

Harry, sitting in a black, lunge chair, just sat there smirking at Ron's anger. Humorously, he was rather enjoying this little outburst of rage.

Ron stopped pacing for a second to make eye contact with his friend. "What are you smirking at? Do you think this is funny! She doesn't know the bloody hell _why_ she came back! She _just doesn't know why_! What the bloody hell is up with that!?"

"You." Harry said in a blunt tone.

Frozen, Ron stared at Harry. His green eyes were tense with his. "What?"

A smirk returned to Harry's face, rather enjoying himself. "_You_ are what's up. She came back because of you Ron."

"Oh Harry, that's the first load of shit I've heard from you in a long time. Why the bloody hell would she come back because of me? She's the one that left! And that was _because_ of me!" Ron, getting exhausted, slumped into the chair across from Harry.

Harry didn't stop; he wanted to find out more, his mind just inching to find out more of Ron's experience. "Do you know where she went before the wedding? I'm not going to believe this either, am I?" he smirked.

Ron's head began to boil, he could feel the blood rushing to his head and his heart beat in his temples. "OH, don't get me started Harry! She disaperated and went to Bulgaria."

Harry's smirk was plastered to his face, "You didn't want me to get you started on Hermione going to Bulgaria? Ron come on!"

"Do you know what's _in_ Bulgaria? Vi –"

"Only the coolest quidditch team and –"

"No, Harry, Viktor Krum! She left the Burrow to go talk to Viktor Krum, about me!" Her pointed at himself and let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"Why is this bugging you Ron? You don't like her anyway; what does it matter if she likes Viktor and goes to talk to him? You don't like her, do you?" Harry's eyes peeled through Ron's. He could tell he had hit a soft spot, for Ron was frozen in his chair, stunned to hear his thoughts spoken from Harry's mouth.

For a few minutes, the two just sat in their seats, Harry still enjoying himself and Ron not knowing what to say. All of a sudden, a sharp pain came to his heart. However, it wasn't a pain caused by a weapon, but something less tangible. A pain that could only be caused by love.

The pain didn't last for long when it turned into an ache, and then finally he had a longing to touch the soft, smooth read lips that belonged to Hermione.

Harry then spoke, "It's about time you two talked about this little episode. Maybe now you two can start over or something. You guys belong together for crying out loud. Ron, I know you know this, but –"

Ron's hands clenched to the end of the arms of his chair, his knuckles beginning to turn white. "Harry, you don't understand I can't love her for what she did to me!"

Harry reached across to his friend's hands to loosen their grip. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you can't love her?"

Roughly pushing Harry's hands off his, getting frustrated, Ron blurted out, "You're just as bad as her! Why the bloody hell do I want to go back out with _her_? Come on Harry, tell me that?! What would you be doing at this moment if you and Ginny marry, she disaperates on you for five years. She then comes back to tell you she went to Seamus Finigan's place to figure out her life? I wouldn't talk if I were –"

A dumbfounded look slapped onto Harry's face, and stunned him, "Bloody hell Ron!? Why would Ginny go to Seamus' place? Besides he's probably snogging Susan Boones or something at this moment."

"Oh for crying out loud Harry, it's just an example, and his name was the first name that popped into my head. But you get the bloody concept, now give me an answer."

Ron looked intensely at Harry for his answer, and Harry just sat there shaking his head at Ron's nonsense. "I'm sorry Ron; I don't know what I'd do, because Ginny has never showed any interest in Seamus."

"Oh my fucking . . . Harry! You can't seem to get it do you?"

Finally, after all this time, Harry had to lay it down for him. Ron just wasn't getting anything. Harry's heart started to pound, moving his feet to stand up. "Ron, I don't think _you_ get it! Hermione came to apologize to you, tell you what happened. Here you are acting like a big arse baby and can't see past that she still loves you, and I know you're not going to like this statement, but you - - still - - love her - - Ron! Who the hell cares about Viktor! He's crazy anyway! Hermione doesn't love him anymore! It's you!" Harry fell back into his chair, exhausted on wasting his breath on Ron's "Weasley _stubborn_ Temper"

"Harry, you just don't get it. I - - do not - - love her. Drop it ok? I'm leaving, see you . . . sometime." At that time, Ron's knuckles began to turn their normal color after he released from re-gripping the chair. He grabbed his coat and slammed the apartment door on his way out.

Faintly, Harry could hear the stomping of his footsteps down the stairs in the 11:36 nighttime quiet.

Knowing Ron was making a mistake, Harry had to play matchmaker. Somehow, Ron and Hermione had to get back together. Now, both probably wouldn't talk to the other without some help. His mind began to race, but no sooner had he tried to think of the ideas in his head had he fallen asleep on his lounge chair.


End file.
